1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun type continuous clip ejecting apparatus, and more particularly to a gun type continuous clip ejecting apparatus in which the clip ejecting apparatus is formed by a gun shape and clips are continuously ejected whenever a trigger of the apparatus is pulled, thereby being used conveniently and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clip ejecting apparatus with a push or press manner have been used mainly in a conventional art. However, it is inconvenient to use. More specifically, when using the convention clip ejecting apparatus (herein-after, described as a dispenser), the dispenser is inclined toward the front thereof in order to reach clips to the front and thereafter a pressing rod of the dispenser is pushed forwardly by a thumb of a user contacted thereon, so that the clips are pushed forwardly. The above procedures must be performed repeatedly whenever the setting of documents is performed.
Accordingly, there are several disadvantages that a big force for pushing clips and a procedure for collecting clips toward the front are required.